


Dandelion.

by Leopards_Bane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy as Sigyn, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Revenge, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody thought she was such a sweet little thing.  Out spoken, but sincere. </p>
<p>She was playing with their minds.  They had no idea what she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dandelion.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird flash that came to me when listening to a few CDs I haven’t for ages, basically it said "What if Darcy was Sigyn in a past life and she was stuck on Midgard waiting for Loki to come get her to conquer the realms". I hope you like it :-) 
> 
> Wrote in 10 minutes at 3:15 pm 8-10-13.

Everybody thought she was such a sweet little thing. Out spoken, but sincere. 

She was playing with their minds. They had no idea what she was.

As she played with her taser, she thought about how they took all her things away, it may have just been a iPod to them, maybe a device that carried classified info, and that she could understand. But it was hers damn it, and now they would pay.

Not in any way obvious of course, but subtle ways that made their lives just that little bit harder.

Hiding out here was the test, and if she can do what she needs to, maybe some day she can go back. maybe he will take her back. 

And then, then they can rule those that had subjugated them for centuries.

For every thing that had been done to her and her love, she would blow them apart. 

Like a dandelion.


	2. coda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick coda that came to me to add from Loki's view in Marvel's Avengers.

As he plunged the blade into the back of the shield agent, he thought of her.

She was why he did this, and soon they would be together again.

It was all for Her, it always had been.

Thanos would never understand, no matter his professions of love for Death, she was nothing compared to his Mistress.

He would find her again, and when he did, Darknesss would fall.

Phil Coulson slid to the ground, blood pooling around him on the floor as the real Loki stepped toward the console and the clone fazed out from with in the chamber.

It was done, and no one could stop him...

**Author's Note:**

> Title and a few lines come from the song Dandelion by Roland Orzabal (tears for fears singer)


End file.
